The present invention relates to providing a supply of wipes or disposable towels located within the engine compartment of a motor vehicle.
The present invention provides a solution to an age-old predicament in which a person checking or inspecting a motor vehicle""s working parts finds himself or herself without a means to wipe his or her hands, or to wipe clean a dirty surface or a measuring dipstick (e.g. an oil dipstick or transmission dipstick). The present invention provides clean, disposable, nonflammable wipes or towels in a location convenient to the person inspecting, diagnosing or repairing a motor vehicle""s working parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,702 to Jordan discloses a dipstick wiper attachable under the hood of any car. The wiper consist of a cartridge casing in which the internal surface of the cartridge is covered with either an absorbent material such as felt or a non-absorbent material such as neoprene. The cartridge casing is shaped such that the fluid on a dipstick is wiped from the dipstick when the dipstick is passed through the cartridge casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,064 to Scheuer discloses a cleaning and polishing paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,844 to Jones, Gandhi, and Girgis, discloses a disposable, semi-moist wipe. The wipe is designed for one-step cleaning of mirrors and windows and for one-step interim cleaning of hard surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,455 to Moody discloses a dispenser with stabilizer for coreless roll products. The invention is to be used with a coreless roll of sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,971 to Morand discloses a paper towel dispenser of the type that dispenses toweling spirally from the center of a coreless roll of toweling while the roll stands upright.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a supply of disposable, nonflammable wipes or towels at or near the engine compartment of a motor vehicle to provide a person checking or inspecting the vehicle""s working parts with a means to wipe clean a dirty surface or to wipe clean a measuring dipstick.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a person checking or inspecting the vehicle""s working parts with a means to wipe clean his or her hands.
A container of nonflammable wipes or towels is attached in a safe and convenient place within the engine compartment of a motor vehicle. The wipes or towels are made from a disposable, nonflammable material. A container containing the wipes is made from a high-temperature resistant material. The container provides access to the wipes via an opening in the container or by removal of a container lid or cover. The container may include insulation to prevent the interior of the container from reaching extreme engine compartment temperatures. The wipes are stored directly in the container or are stored in a removable canister. The removable canister is sized to fit within the container.